1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a security system including a central monitoring station that receive periodically updated information from a number of different security systems at different building locations, and that has the ability to control the different security systems individually or in groups.
2. Description of Related Art
Security systems are commonly used in home and business settings to protect against intruders and other dangers. For example, a chain of retail stores may each have a security system that protects their premises. When an intruder or other alarm condition, such as a fire, is detected, the local security system may report the alarm to a central monitoring facility via a telephone link or other communication link. Personnel at the central monitoring facility may then telephone the local police to report the alarm to have the incident investigated. While this approach provides some measure of security, it provides relatively little information to the central monitoring facility. In particular, the central monitoring station only receives a communication from the security systems when there is an alarm condition. Moreover, the central station lacks the ability to control the local security systems.